Querido Diario
by Vainyl-chan
Summary: CAPíTULO 5 UP! Eres un chico misterioso y me encanta tu forma de ser, al parecer tu ya tienes una persona especial. Eso es lo que me haces creer, después de todo... tu eres así ¿no? ExT y SxS! 'n.n new summary'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Querido Diario

Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de Clamp.

_Querido diario_: _22/02/2005_

_No puedo creer que hayan pasado 5 años desde que mi amiga Sakurita termino de capturar todas las cartas Clow incluyendo la carta 'Hope' y desde entonces ya casi no hemos hablado de aquellos tiempos en que mi querida amiga se convirtió en una gran Card Captor. Pero a pesar de aquellos días en que yo era una niña de 9 años y me ilusionaba en confeccionarle vestidos a Sakurita y grabarla con mi cámara de video sus grandes hazañas que tanto me hacían pensar que ella era mi heroína yo se que aun lo es y lo será, ya que ella siempre ha sido una gran amiga y cuento con ella en todo…_

-Oye Tomoyo…-Una voz a mis espaldas me hiso dejar de escribir.

-Dime Sakurita- Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces?- Me preguntó

-Solo escribia… cosas sin sentido- le dije tratando de ser disimulada

-De acuerdo, es que llegué y te vi como ida. Pero bueno, dicen que ahora nos dara clases un nuevo profesor o profesora en realidad no se quien sea-

-Ummm… Yo tampoco se quien sea- dijo Tomoyo

-Yo digo que no se deberían de preguntar quien será el nuevo titular, puesto que ustedes ya le conocen- De pronto voltie y vi a Shaoran sentándose en su pupitre (detrás de Sakura, los asientos eran los mismos puesto que al iniciar el curso nos dejaron sentar en donde quisiéramos y preferimos allí)

-¿Enserio? ¿Y quien es?...-pregunte pero fui interrumpida ya que mis compañeros de clase dijeron que el titular entraría al salón.

Se escucho el deslizar de la puerta dejando viendo a una mujer de 34 años cabello largo pelirrojo y ojos color miel o un tanto rojizos, alta y de tez blanca pasando hasta su escritorio, se paro frente a la clase y se presentó.

-Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Mizuki Kaho, algunos de ustedes ya me han de conocer- dijo la profesora volteando a ver al rincón del lado izquierdo donde se encontraban 3 sorprendidos muchachos: dos castaños y una morena.

-Buenos días- respondió el grupo entero menos los 3 jóvenes del rincón.

-Muy bien, empezaremos con la clase de idiomas- siguió la profesora con una sonrisa en el rostro

Después de 3 horas de clases sonó la campana de receso muchos jóvenes salieron apurados del salón hacia el patio o la cooperativa para desayunar, 3 jovenes caminaron hacia un árbol de cerezo en donde se sentaron y empezaron una plática amena hasta que salió otro tema.

-¿Qué les parece?-Dijo Sakura

-¿De que hablas? – pregunto un despistado castaño

-Se refiere a que la profesora Mizuki será la titular del curso- Se adelanto Tomoyo que provocó que Sakura inflara las mejillas.

-Hooe! Yo quería decir eso- Respondió haciendo puchero que provoco que un castaño se sonrojara.

- Gomene Saku-chan pero quise decirlo- Le dijo Tomoyo que de pronto miro a un castaño mirando a cierta castaña.

-Está bien no te preocupes- dijo la castaña sonriendo y de pronto sus ojos esmeraldas se fijaron en un castaño- Etto… Shao-kun sucede algo? Tienes fiebre? Es que te veo con tu cara roja- Su tono de voz se torno preocupado

-Ehh! Ahh... noo… yo estoy… bien- Le costaba trabajo hablar con esos ojos verdes tan adorables que lo observaban. Y con una morena que se reía por lo bajo.

-Bueno…-Sakura siguió con la plática pendiente-Como decía… No les parece extraño que Mizuki-sensei haya regresado? Porque si vino de seguro Eriol-kun Nakuru-chan y Spinel-chan debieron de venir también no lo creen?

-Tienes razón… Y que tal si ellos vinieron con ella!-Dijo Tomoyo lo cual provoco que una castaña se pusiera feliz, y un castaño se pusiera celoso.

-No pienso que Hiragizawa-san vieniera, no tiene porque- Dijo Shaoran en un tono de enfado al pronunciar el nombre de aquel joven.

-Pero que tiene que venga, si el esta aquí me alegraría mucho- Respondió la castaña provocando que el castañito se pusiera rojo de enojo.

-Ay Shaoran no te pongas celoso de nuevo!- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo no me pondría celoso de Hiragizawa- Dijo el ambarino con un tono no muy convencido.

-¿Shaoran-kun has estado celoso de Eriol-kun?- Le pregunto una castañita con aires de inocencia.

-Pues claro Sakurita ha estado celoso de él cuando teníamos 10 años- Respondió la morena con simplicidad.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Sakura muy despistada.

-Claro que no yo no estaría celoso de él!-Grito

El ambarino se puso rojo de enojo y deseaba que esa conversación tonta de comparaciones terminara. Gracias a Kami-sama el timbre de regreso al salón sonó lo que hiso que el castaño suspirara de alivio.

Todos los alumnos pasaron a sus lugares correspondientes para que empezara la siguiente clase, entro la profesora e inicio la asignatura siguiente.

Cuando terminaron las clases todos los alumnos felices salieron corriendo del salón para ir a sus respectivas casas, el ambarino se ofreció a acompañar a la esmeralda a su casa aunque el 'Ogro' (Touya) empezara a molestarlo.

Tomoyo se despidió de los castañitos e emprendió la ruta a su casa.

Sakura y Shaoran estaban en la puerta de la casa cuando abrio el 'Ogro' y suspiro con enfado.

-Ahh… Gaki gracias por traer a mi hermana a casa- dijo sonando tranquilo lo cual sorprendió radicalmente a los castaños- pero… ALEJATE DE ELLA!- grito con enfado jaló a su hermana de brazo la adentro a casa y afuera dejo a un castaño bastante shokeado.

-Onii-chan! Porque hisiste eso- gruño la pequeña Sakura

-Porque no me agrada ese Gaki- dijo bastante tranquilo y se fue a su recamara dejando a Sakura muy enfadada.

* * *

><p>Una joven de ojos amatistas y cabello negro que caída como cascada por su espalda sentada en uno de sus sofás de su casa (que digo casa, mansión) suspiró- Supongo que Touya-kun ya debió haber dado su discurso al pobre de Shao-kun- Sonrió puesto que ya se imaginaba el escándalo que armo.<p>

De pronto miro su diario y siguió escribiendo en él.

_Y cuento con ella en todo… claro! Siempre será mi mejor amiga y como lo he intentando por 5 años no me rendiré hasta que mi amiga declare sus verdaderos sentimientos a esa persona especial… mi amigo el castañito._

_Tanto ha pasado que me dan ganas de volver a esos tiempos y regresar el dia en que lo conocí en donde conoci a esa persona que tanto significo para mi pero ahora fui yo la despistada que no me di cuenta de ello extraño tanto a esa persona que viendo que regreso Mizuki-sensei tengo la esperanza de al menos verlo otra vez aun que yo con este tonto sentimiento se que el ya tiene a esa persona especia y me alegro por ello ya que se que el es feliz pero no puedo evitar pensar en que pasaría si le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos a un tiempo exacto ¿ Cambiaria todo? ¿No se hubiera ido? _Una lágrima derramo cayendo en la hoja de su diario _Pues pienso que soy cobarde, pero de algo estoy totalmente segura y es que yo TE AMO E… _No termino puesto que una empleada interrumpió.

-Señorita Tomoyo… tiene una llamada… supuestamente de un viejo amigo-le dijo una empleada con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano Tomoyo asintió para que la empleada pasara y le entregara el teléfono. La empleada la miro puesto que noto que a lo mejor lloro

-Muchas gracias Umi, puedes retirarte- Dijo Tomoyo tratando de que su voz sonara normal puesto que al principio sonó algo quebradiza guardo su diario y tomo el teléfono es sus manos y contesto.

-Si… bueno?...- respondió Tomoyo ya con el teléfono al oído.

-_Me alegra mucho oír tu hermosa voz de nuevo señorita Daidouji.- Respondió una voz bastante familiar para ella que provoco que Tomoyo se pusiera bastante nerviosa_

**Bueno aquí un capitulo de mi fic. 'Querido Diario' Espero que les haya gustado y porfavor dejen reviews que me darán animos para seguir con la historia me despido bueno fue un poco mas de SxS es que esa pareja tiene que estar en todo! adoro a esos castañitos al igual que ExT esos albinos que hacen una pareja perfecta. Y bueno si hay faltas de ortografía disculpenme pero a la prox. me fijare más en eso y tal vez el capitulo fue algo corto pero tratare de hacerlo mas largo en el sig. cap. ;D Bye(;**


	2. Chapter 2: Una ilusion

Querido Diario

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de SCC son propiedad de Clamp._

-Señorita Tomoyo… tiene una llamada… supuestamente de un viejo amigo-le dijo una empleada con un teléfono inalámbrico en la mano Tomoyo asintió para que la empleada pasara y le entregara el teléfono. La empleada la miro puesto que noto que a lo mejor lloro.

-Muchas gracias Umi, puedes retirarte- Dijo Tomoyo tratando de que su voz sonara normal puesto que al principio sonó algo quebradiza guardo su diario y tomo el teléfono es sus manos y contesto.

-Si… bueno?...- respondió Tomoyo ya con el teléfono al oído.

-_Me alegra mucho oír tu hermosa voz de nuevo señorita Daidouji.- Respondió una voz bastante familiar para ella que provoco que Tomoyo se pusiera bastante nerviosa._

-E... Emh...-Tomoyo no sabia que decir, tenia que pensar en algo rápido-Uhm... ¡Número equivocado!-Fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir a la pobre amatista. Colgó rápidamente el teléfono y lo colocó en la mesita al lado de su diario.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Hiragizawa<strong>

Un joven de cabellos azules oscuros y con unas gafas que ocultaban a sus ojos azul-grisáceo, miraba un poco desconcertado el telefono por la conversacion que habia tenido hacia unos instantes.

-Uhm... que interesante conversacion- Lo dijo un un deje de aburrimiento.

-Eriol... ¿quién es Daidouji?-Pregunto una joven de cabello largo color café oscuro y ojos del mismo color, miraba atenta a su amo. Ya que ella escucho la muy corta conversación que tuvo Eriol al teléfono.

-¡Pero como eres chismosa Nakuru!-Le grito un pequeño gatito negro, con alas y pequeños ojos verdes-azulados.

-¡A eso yo no le llamo chisme!-Chilló la joven de cabellos oscuros- Solo... quiero saber...-De pronto la castaña calló porque sabia que lo que decia el pequeño Spinnel era cierto.

-Siempre serás la misma entrometida y molesta- Le dijo con simpleza el guardian solar de Eriol.

-¿¡Por qué no me quieres!-Le dijo la castaña con ojos casi llorosos y un puchero se asomaba en su rostro- Yo te quiero mucho Suppi-chan!-La joven castaña se acerco al pequeño gatito para abrazarlo, pero este se alejo rápidamente de sus brazos asfixiadores.

Spinnel miro con indiferencia a Nakuru y Eriol solo miraba divertido la escena que siempre le daban sus guardianes lo cual nunca lo cansaría.

* * *

><p><strong>Mansión Daidouji<strong>

Estaba totalmente helada por los nervios, estaba paralizada en su propio mundo. ¿Por qué esa persona le habría llamado?. Se levanto del sofa y salio de la sala de donde se encontraba para encaminarse a las escaleras, bajo y le pregunto a una empleada de la casa.

-¿Sabes dónde esta Umi?-Pregunto la amatista a una señora que limpiaba y acomodaba el comedor.

-Creo que esta en la cocina, preparando la cena para que usted coma algo- Le respondio la señora un poco anciana a la joven amatista. Tomoyo solo asintió y se dirijio a la cocina.

-¿Umi...?-Pregunto la amatista que estaba buscando a la señora, que le habia pasado el telefono ya hace un buen rato.

-Ah... señorita Tomoyo, ¿necesita algo?-Le preguntó con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

-Si... bueno... sobre lo de la llamada que fue exactamente lo que...-Tomoyo solo tartamudeaba. Solo queria la respuesta.

La señora solo le dedico una sonrisa-Pues conteste y al parecer un operador* informo que era una llamada de larga distancia, era una llamada desde Londres, Inglaterra.-La señora se puso un dedo en la barbilla porque estaba pensando en lo que fue de la llamada.-Y contesto un muchacho que queria hablar con usted, señorita, me dijo que era un viejo amigo entonces fui y se lo comuniqué.-Le comento lo unico que supo y observo a Tomoyo.

-Ya veo... gracias Umi-Le dio una tierna sonrisa la cual la correspondio la señora, y Tomoyo se encamino hacia su habitacion.

Tomoyo se recosto en su cama, y se quedo pensando en lo que paso. Entonces se dio cuenta que Eriol seguía en Inglaterra, eso entristeció a la joven amatista.

-Me pregunto por qué la profesora Mizuki regresó, sin Eriol.-Dijo Tomoyo en casi un susurro solo perceptible para ella.-Aún recuerdo como me di cuenta de que Eriol y Mizuki estaban enamorados, solo basto esa mirada.-Y sintió como una lagrima se resbaló por su blanca y suave mejilla.

** Flash Back **

Era tarde, Sakura, Shaoran y yo nos encaminabamos hacia la casa de Eriol, ya que ese dia el profesor nos informo que Eriol regresaria a Inglaterra. Cuando entramos a su casa nos sorprendió, ya nos estaba esperando, él mismo organizo una fiesta de té. Hubo una conversación agradable ya que Eriol nos comentó que todo lo de las cartas Clow y lo que había hecho no lo hacia por hacernos daño. Solo quería que Sakura se convirtiera en la maestra legítima de las cartas. También nos dijo que esa fue su única razón por la que vino a Japón, yo pensé que por las cosas inevitables que pasaron el se enamoraría de alguien a quien no lo hubiera predicho, lo pude descifrar cuando dijo... _"Ya que ocurrieron muchas cosas que no se encontraban dentro de mis expectativas como mago Clow" _Me dio a entender que alguien entro a su corazón, para denotar que a eso no le tome importancia observaba como Kero le introducía pasteles dulces a Spinnel en su pequeña boquita, pero despues de eso Eriol abrió otro tema de conversacion.

-Bueno quiero avisarles que tenemos una invitada especial a nuestra reunión-Aviso Eriol quien se levando de su silla y se encamino a la puerta antes de abrirla dijo-No se preocupen ustedes la conocen muy bien- Ante eso Sakura, Shaoran y yo miramos hacia la puerta donde se abrió dejando ver a... _Kaho Mizuki._

Mizuki se limito a sonreirnos-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos- Se encamino a una silla 'exactamente' al lado de Eriol (¬¬') Eriol tomo la silla para permitir que Mizuki tomara asiento.

**Exactamente ahí me di cuenta de TODO! por esa mirada cálida que se transmitian me di cuenta que la persona especial para él era... La profesora Mizuki** (u.u')

** Fin Flash Back **

_Al día siguiente_

Tomoyo como de costumbre se levanto temprano y se enlisto para ir a la escuela, como siempre llegó temprano. Entonces puso sus cosas en su pupitre y se quedo mirando la ventana. Unos segundos, unos minutos... y...

-¡Buenos Días!-Grito un castaña al marco de la puerta, pensando que la titular ya habia entrado al salón. La pobre castaña estaba roja e inhalaba y exhalaba con fuerza ya que se tomo una carrera desde su casa a la preparatoria. Como siempre la misma castaña de sueño pesado.

Tomoyo solo se sobresalto al oir aquel grito de su amiga castaña, no se dió cuenta que todos los alumnos del salón ya habían entrado. Tanto tiempo se perdió en su mundo en blanco. Sakura se sentó al lado de Tomoyo.

La castaña suspiro de alivio ya que por poco se le hacia tarde _"Bueno pienso que si hubiera dormido un poco más igual y si llegaba_" Sonrió la castaña ya que lo único que ahora quería era dormir solo un poco.

Entro la profesora Mizuki y empezo a impartir las clases, no le prestaba atención a ninguna materia estaba muy ida en mis pensamientos. Lo bueno fue que la profesora no se dio cuenta, ya hasta que dieron el tan alabado timbre para salir al receso, todos salieron disparados, yo salí sin muchos ánimos estaba muy distraída últimamente.

Salimos y nos fuimos a sentar junto al árbol de cerezo donde acostumbramos desayunar Shaoran, Sakura y yo. Siempre lo haciamos ya que somos buenos amigos. Excepto por los sentimientos de mis queridos castaños.(u)

-Oye Tomoyo ¿quien crees que me llamó ayer?-Le dijo Sakura muy emocionada a Tomoyo.

-Uhm... no tengo ni idea- Le dije inocentemente ya qe no es que no me importara, pero no estaba de humor.

-Adivina!-siempre la castaña queriendo hacer de emocion.

-Esta bien... ah... ¿Meiling?-Pregunte para cerciorarme que era correcto

-No... con ella mando cartas-Dijo Sakura con una cara más emocionada.

-Vamos Sakura... ya dinos quien llamo-Dijo Shaoran que al parecer el tambien quería saber.

-¡Esta bien!... ayer llamo Eriol a mi casa-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar al viejo amigo que le ayudo mucho.

Tomoyo sintió que se le paró el corazón al oír aquel nombre. En cambio, a Shaoran no le causo un poco de gracia. Se puso rojo, de envidia, que no ha podido superar desde hace tiempo.

-Si! llamó para preguntarme como estabamos, y que nos mandaba saludos-Sakura dijo muy sonriente.

Despues de eso, dieron el timbre para ir entrando al salón, nos levantamos y nos fuimos porque pronto iniciaria la siguiente clase.

Decidí ignorar aquello mas no pude hacerlo.

Pasaron dos semanas, ya estaba en la escuela, entro la maestra e impartió la asignatura.

Toco la clase de literatura la maestra nos dijo que redactaramos un texto y que debería estar terminado en esta misma hora. Yo en cambio decidí mejor escribir en mi diario, no me importaría un regaño de _ella_.

_Querido diario 05/03/2005_

_Todavia estoy confundida por su llamada, tal vez confundí las cosas y de seguro queria preguntar como estabamos todos. Me arrepiento en haber colgado la llamada, al menos podría haber oído un poco más su voz. Pero las cosas estan hechas y no las puedo cambiar que más querria yo, poder verlo. Cada noche sueño con el pero no logro distinguirlo no tengo una figura concreta de él mas que cuando teníamos 10 años es la unica imagen que guardo de él en mi mente. La imagen de un niño tierno y juguetón que por su mirada me cautivo. Pensé que era un amor pasajero... pero cada vez ese amor aumento hasta no poder más y..._

-Señorita Daidouji...- escuchaba que me llamaban y no preste atención-Señorita Daidouji...-"otra vez esa estresante voz, creo que me estoy volviendo loca"- ¡Señorita Daidouji esto es suficiente salga de mi clase!- Con eso volví a la realidad vi a la profesora Mizuki muy molesta señalado la puerta donde quería que saliera, no tuve otra opción asi que tuve que salir no sin antes guardar mi diario antes de que Mizuki me lo quitara.

Estaba afuera del salón, no podía hacer nada. Así que me senté en el piso y esperé a que a la profesora se le bajara el enojo, la verdad fue mi culpa pero no quiero pensar en nada más.

Aguarde para que la profesora saliera, y me dijera que pasara y que pusiera atención solo esperaba eso. Porque si me veía algún prefecto me reportaría, así que solo me estuve sentada hasta que del pasillo iba pasando un joven, que se veía alto, a pesar de yo estar en el piso, tenía cabello negro con destellos azules y unos ojos como de color ¿¡Azul! o ¿¡Grises! no lo pude notar bien ya que el joven tenía unas gafas. El joven se veía muy apuesto, su cuerpo se veía muy fornido y atractivo, paso por el pasillo, llevaba una carpeta azul en una de sus manos. Cuando de pronto me volteo a ver, y me... ¡¿Sonrió? me estaba sonriendo... ese chico fijo de nuevo su vista al frente y siguió su camino. Yo solo lo observe alejarse. Me quede enmbelezada ¿Será eso... una _ilusión_?

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaración: el operador es el que recibe las llamadas de larga distancia por eso lo escribí con '*' para que no se revolvieran ;D bueno muchos ya lo han de saber pero por si no... n.n'<strong>

**Si! otro capitulo de Querido Diario u.u' perdón por tardarme en actualizar! jeje espero que les haya gustado y espero que no estuviera muy cortito xD o por si tiene faltas de ortografía discúlpenme! y en este capitulo no hubo mucho SxS pero no se preocupen que nunca los olvidare n.n' bueno les agradezco mucho a _Midori Hanasaki_ y _angel de papel_ por haber leído este fic espero que este capitulo les haya gustado les agradesco mucho el leerlo (; no tardare en subir el sig. cap. ;D *Arigato***


	3. Chapter 3: Flor de Ciruelo

Querido Diario

_**Nota*1** El flash back del cap. anterior es una pequeña parte del capitulo 70 en la verdardera serie del anime. _**Nota*2** en este fic, NO hay yaoi NI yuri :S__

__Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp.__

Aguarde para que la profesora saliera, y me dijera que pasara y que pusiera atención solo esperaba eso. Porque si me veía algún prefecto me reportaría, así que solo me estuve sentada hasta que del pasillo iba pasando un joven, que se veía alto, a pesar de yo estar en el piso, tenía cabello negro con destellos azules y unos ojos como de color ¿¡Azul! o ¿¡Grises! no lo pude notar bien ya que el joven tenía unas gafas. El joven se veía muy apuesto, su cuerpo se veía muy fornido y atractivo, paso por el pasillo, llevaba una carpeta azul en una de sus manos. Cuando de pronto me volteo a ver, y me... ¡¿Sonrió? me estaba sonriendo... ese chico fijo de nuevo su vista al frente y siguió su camino. Yo solo lo observe alejarse. Me quede enmbelezada ¿Será eso... una _ilusión_?

* * *

><p>Me levante rápidamente del piso, lo seguía observando. Me dispuse a seguirlo discretamente, quería saber quien era ese chico tan atractivo, al parecer el chico se dirigía a la dirección a entregar unos papeles que llevaba en esa carpeta. Caminé solo un poco hasta al lado de la puerta de mi salón, me sobresalte al ver que la puerta se abría y dejo ver a la profesora Mizuki aun con el ceño fruncido, todavía seguía molesta.<p>

-Señorita Daidouji, puede pasar al salón, pero si se vuelve a estar distrayendo la llevaré yo misma con el Director-Me dijo la profesora molesta, se notaba en como me hablaba _"Nunca le agrade" _es lo que siempre pienso sobre ella, me trata como si me odiara.

-Sí profesora, discúlpeme no lo volveré a hacer- Le dije con la cabeza agachada de resignación ya que no podía hacer nada más.

-De acuerdo, pasa- Se hiso a un lado para dejarme pasar, me metí directamente. Solo que recordé al chico del pasillo, voltee de reojo y vi hacia el marco de la puerta. Mizuki seguía en ese lugar pero noté que la profesora estaba viendo en dirección por donde se dirigía el chico.

Me senté rápidamente en mi lugar, siguiendo con las clases aburridas de la profesora. Tenía que poner atención porque la profesora se veía aún molesta. Todas las clases siguieron normales, entre todo parecía que ponía atención, aunque la verdad estaba ida en mis pensamientos; solo pensaba en ese chico.

Cuando noté que dieron el timbre para salir al receso, suspire. Al fin! ya me quería salir aunque sea unos minutos de este salón. Como salí rápidamente, se me olvidaron por completo mis amigos castaños, de todos modos yo me dirigí hacia el árbol de cerezo al que acostumbramos sentarnos, ya que Sakura y Shaoran me encontrarían ahí.

Espere unos minutos pero no venían, entonces fuí paciente y seguí esperando, me sente en el césped al lado del árbol. Cerré mis ojos, y me hundí de nuevo en mis pensamientos, últimamente es lo único que puedo hacer. El viento sobre mi rostro me daba un aire fresco que centraba mi respiración, seguía con mis ojos cerrados. De pronto sentí un ligero roce en mi mejilla, fruncí un poco el ceño y aun tenía mis ojos cerrados, eso fue un raro contacto que volví a sentir, abrí mis ojos y me encontre con el mismo chico del pasillo, el estaba en frente mio con una flor con la que el estaba rosando mi rostro. Me sobresalte, el solo me sonrió tiernamente, como un niño juguetón, dejo esa misma flor en mi regazo y se fue corriendo, tal niño pequeño.

Me levante del césped rápidamente, tome la flor entre mis manos y mire como ese chico desaparecía. Tenía que seguirlo pero mis piernas no me respondían.

Mire esa flor, era hermosa, pero pude notar que no era una flor de cerezo. No sabía de que tipo de flor era. Giré un poco mi cabeza y vi que Sakura y Shaoran se dirigían hacia mi.

-Hola Tommy!, ¿donde estabas?-Pregunto una inocente castaña con un libro en su mano.

-Emh... hola Sakura, jeje, estaba aqui esperándolos. Lo que pasa es que salí rápido y como no los encontre vine aquí, para esperarlos-Respondí rápidamente. -Y en dónde estaban?-.

-Fuimos a la biblioteca, no recuerdas que la profesora Mizuki dijo que teníamos que escoger un libro para literatura?-Me dijo Shaoran el tambien tenía un libro en mano, yo solo me altere un poco.

-Pero cuándo dijo eso!-Pregunte un poco histérica, no le puse atencion a la profesora.

-Jeje, tranquila Tommy, sabíamos que no pusiste atención-Me respondió con una sonrisa la castaña, a mi solo me corrio una gotita por la nuca -Pero no te preocupes, te tragimos uno!- Esa es mi Sakura siempre me salva de apuros. La castaña estendió su mano con un libro en ella, yo lo tomé.

-Awww, te lo agradezco mucho Sakura!- Fuí hacia ella y la abracé, cuando me separé de ella me dijo

-De nada Tommy, pero el que me dijo que te trajéramos un libro fue Shaoran- Me dijo simplemente la castaña.

-Jeje, te lo agradezco mucho a ti también Shaoran- Me dirigí ahora a él y también lo abrace, cuando me aparte Shaoran vio que en mi mano sostenía una flor.

-Y esa flor... de donde la tomaste?- Me pregunto curioso.

-Ah! emmh... porqué?- No sabía que decir, y me sonrojé un poco. Lo cual Sakura no notó, pero al parecer el castaño sí.

-Bueno... yo conozco esas flores, son muy bonitas no? También las flores de cerezo son muy bellas- Me respondió Shaoran y pude notar que se sonrojo al igual que la castañita que estaba a su lado.

-Tienes razón es una flor muy bonita- Me dijo Sakura aún sonrojada por el comentario de Shaoran, pero trató de disimular hablando sobre la flor y ella estaba mirando la flor que sostenía -Sabes de que tipo es? -preguntó.

-La verdad que no tengo ni la menor idea- Respondí con simpleza, no tenia idea de que era, no era de cerezo.

-Es una Flor de Ciruelo- Respondió Shaoran, yo solo me sorprendí por el comentario. -En Hong Kong he visto de este tipo de flores, son únicas.

-Valla, eres un chico muy inteligente- Respondio una Sakura muy asombrada, que miraba a Shaoran y este se sonrojo por su comentario.

Yo solo me quede callada parecia como si me hubieran comido la lengua, simplemente no podía reaccionar. Sonreí para mi misma ya que esa flor me trajo recuerdos, _Ciruelo_ era como mi padre me decía de pequeña. Ese chico misterioso es una persona bastante interesante.

Dieron el timbre para entrar al salón, yo mis amigos nos dirigimos al aula, para empezar con las clases siguientes.

Mientras caminaban directo al salón, Tomoyo no se percató que un joven la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando terminaron las clases Tomoyo invitó a Sakura y a Shaoran a caminar por el parque pingüino, ninguno de los tres tenían algo que hacer y como ya era viernes tenía sábado y domingo para hacer la tarea.

Los tres jovenes caminaban y platicaban amenamente por todo el parque, recordando sobre cuando estaban el la primaria, las aventuras de la card captor, en fin sobre temas variados. Vieron un puesto de paletas y nieves, decidieron dirigirse hacia ahí, vieron de que sabor comprarían sus paletas.

Cuando ya teníamos nuestras paletas, nos percataron de que detras de nosotros estaban: Touya, Yukito y... Na... ¡¿Nakuru?, si era ella estaba colgada del cuello de mi primo Touya, pero no lo entiendo... que hace ella aquí?

-Hola Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo- Saludo Yukito con su característica amabilidad.

-Hola Yukito!-Saludo Sakura muy feliz, ahora la castaña veía a Yukito como otro hermano mayor.

-Emh... hola- Respondió Shaoran, con seriedad. Eso pasaba cuando Sakura saludaba amablemente a Yukito, ya que el castaño quiere a su esmeralda solo para el.

-Buenas tardes Joven Yukito- Le sonreí, siempre cuando hablaba con Yukito o con mi primo, lo hacia de esta forma.

-Oye monstruo porque estas con este gaki- Le pregunto mi primo, parecia que le iba a salir humo por las orejas.

-En primera NO ME DIGAS MONSTRUO! y en segunda, no te debe molestar que este con Shaoran el y yo somos muy buenos amigos- La pequeña esmeralda, estaba molesta, porque su hermano aun la trataba como si fuera una bebé.

Mi primo solo bufó por lo que dijo Sakura, a el no le gustaba admitir que quería mucho a su hermana, y le molestaba que Shaoran estuviera cerca de ella, como si le fuera a quitar al tesoro más adorado de el. Ciertamente, la quería y la quiere mucho, y le encantaba molestarla, para él era su pequeña hermana y siempre lo será, a esa niña inocente y despistada, que por su interior le da ternura verla así.

-Oh, mira que tenemos aquí!- chillo Nakuru -A mi querida Cuñadita!- La joven alta y de cabello largo y castaño con ojos del mismo color, se retiro del cuello de Touya y fue a abrazar a Sakura.

A Sakura le dolían las mejillas, ya que Nakuru está jalando y aprentando sus pobres cachetitos. La castaña se sentía como una niña pequeña.

-Akizuki, aléjate de mi hermana- Respondió seca y cortantemente Touya a la castaña.

La joven de cabellos largos y marrones se giró hacia Touya y se volvio a colgar de su cuello -Na-Ku-Ru dime Nakuru tontito!- Le decia melosamente la castaña que se aferraba cada vez más de su cuello.

Yukito y Shaoran observaban la escena divertidos, yo no pensaba decía nada, pero me preguntaba _qué hacia Akizuki en Tomoeda?_ esa pregunta la formuló rápidamente Yukito como si me hubiera leído la mente.

-Y dinos Akizuki, que hace aquí en Tomoeda?- Preguntó formalmente Yukito, el me volteo a ver y sonrió, eso fue complicidad, y le correspondí su sonrisa.

-Pues como yo siempre quise ser asistente de médico, investigué que aquí hay una buena escuela donde aprendes de eso, sobre medicina, y eso es lo que haré aquí en Tomoeda- Respondió con una sonrisa... bueno no se si lo he mencionado pero mi primo Touya y Yukito están estudiando para ser médicos, lo unico que pude notar es la mirada de terror que tenía Touya, y la sonrisa amable de Yukito.

Touya y Yukito están estudiando en la escuela a la que se refiere Nakuru, eso parece que la castaña lo tenía planeado, para molestar a Touya. Pobre de mi primo.

Pero aún me seguía preguntando... _Eriol y Spinnel vinieron con ella?_ y de nuevo esa pregunta la volvió a formular Yukito, ese joven es muy predecible.

-La reencarnación de Clow y Spinnel Sun han venido con usted?- preguntó Yukito, varias veces he pensado que el joven Yukito tiene unas cualidades muy asombrosas, no solo por ser Yue pero en Yukito lo hace ver bastante mágico.

-Sí!, ni modo que venga solita- Respondió de forma infantil la castaña de ojos marrones.

Esas palabras dieron respuesta a estos últimos días. Eri... Hiragizawa está aqui! eso es lo mejor que he escuchado en mi vida.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a mi mansión, mi madre estaba en casa, me esperaba para cenar juntas. Entre y la salude, siempre me ponía feliz que mi madre y yo cenáramos juntas, podíamos hablar y aunque aveces tenía poco tiempo para mi, yo se que ella me quiere mucho.<p>

-Y como te fue en la escuela?- Pregunto mi madre.

-Muy bien, pero tu dime como te fue en tu trabajo- No quería contarle que casi me reportan en literatura, por estarme distrayendo así que cambié de tema.

-Bueno... pues aveces es estresante, pero me fue bien, gracias hija.- Respondió mi madre, ella es una mujer muy ocupada, con su trabajo. Ella dirige la empresa Daidouji, una empresa de juguetes, que me encantaban cuando era pequeña, ahora aparte de los juguetes tambien hay objetos tecnológicos.

-Que bueno que te fue bien- Le respondí y después seguimos hablando de muchos temas.

Ya cuando me fui a acostar, no pude estar más feliz sabiendo que mi amado se encontraba aquí en Tomoeda.

* * *

><p>Era un sábado en la mañana, aunque no tuviera clases, de todos modos me gusta levantarme temprano y ducharme en las mañanas. Cuando salgo del baño elijo ropa casual para estar en casa. No tengo nada que hacer hoy, asi que supongo que me quedare en casa.<p>

Observo el reloj y miró que es temprano, me dispongo a hacer mi tarea, no me dejaron mucha. Solo hacer una reseña del libro que Sakura me trajo de la biblioteca y unas derivadas en cálculo. Cuando terminé con la tarea. Me puse a ver la televisión un momento. Me entretuve viendo mis programas favoritos.

Pero despues me aburrí y fui hacia la cocina a desayunar algo. Vi a Umi que estaba preparando el desayuno. Entonces me sente en una silla, desayune sola, de seguro que mi madre ya se habría ido a trabajar. Ella es muy trabajadora y a tiempo completo, eso a mi no me molesta, mi madre es muy dedicada en lo que hace y eso me agrada de ella.

* * *

><p><em>Residencia Kinomoto<em>

Eran las 10:30 AM y Sakura seguía acostada durmiendo como un oso en su cama, Kero estaba jugando videojuegos, era uno que Tomoyo le habia regalado a Kero hace poco tiempo.

-Tomoyito, eres un alma de Kami, gracias por regalarme este juego esta GENIAL!-Decia Kero a la nada, pero estaba muy embobado con su jueguito.

Cuando Sakura se despertó aun muy adormilada, pero se levantó de su cama, la vio de reojo y vio que su cama estaba hecha un desastre. No le importo.

-Kero, la verdad es que no dejas de jugar en todo el día cierto?- Decia Sakura pero al parecer le hablaba al viento. -Bueno si eso quieres- Sakura se acerca a la consola y la apaga.

-Que! has hecho!- Le dice Kero al borde de la histeria

-Te dejare jugar hasta que recojas mi cama- Eso fue chantaje, lo que Sakura aprendió a utilizar contra su guardián. -Asi que, deberías apurarte- respondió Sakura con simpleza.

Kero no pudo hacer nada contra su ama, asi que se puso a acomodarla, _"Chantajista" _susurro para si mismo Kero en forma resignada.

-Te oí!- Le dijo Sakura que salía de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, iba bajando por las escaleras, se dirigió hacia el frigorífico para buscar y desayunar algo. Tenía la esperanza de que su hermano o su padre hubieran sido generosos y le hubieran dejado algo delicioso para desayunar. Pero con tantas esperanzas, desde donde se encontraba Kero que estaba recogiendo el cuarto de su ama se escucho un grito de rabia! Kero solo le corrió una gran gota por su pequeña nuca_ "Estoy muerto" _pensó.

-KERO! TE COMISTE MI DESAYUNO!-Grito Sakura bastante enojada, ahora esa pequeña niña dulce, inocente y tierna. Se convirtió en lo que para Kero sería su fin.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo,y perdon por tardarme en actualizar n.n'**

**_Midori Hanazaki_: Hehe muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por leer cada actualizacion que doy. Y en mi historia claro que va a haber mucho más de SxS adoro esta pareja y nuestro querido Touya el celoso jeje, bueno espero que te agrade este capitulo ;D y ya se esta planteando un poco más la situación de Tommy jeje Saludos!. ^.^**

**Bueno nos vemos, Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: No me gusta tu actitud

Querido Diario

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp._

Kero no pudo hacer nada contra su ama, se puso a acomodar el cuarto, _"Chantajista" _susurro para si mismo en forma resignada.

—Te oí!— Le dijo Sakura que salía de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina, iba bajando por las escaleras, caminó hacia el frigorífico para buscar algo, porque ya tenía hambre. Esperaba que su hermano o su padre hubieran dejado algo delicioso para desayunar. Pero, desde donde se encontraba el pequeño guardián que estaba recogiendo el cuarto de su ama se escucho un grito de rabia, al pobre solo le corrió una gran gota por su pequeña nuca_ "Estoy muerto" _pensó.

—KERO! TE COMISTE MI DESAYUNO!—se escucho el grito proveniente desde abajo y se logro articular su estado de humor y esa pequeña niña dulce, inocente y tierna. Se convirtió en lo que para Kero sería su fin.

Desde abajo Sakura estaba bastante enojada, no solo porque tenía hambre, fue por que su guardián no respeta nada. Luego se escucho que golpeaban la puerta de la entrada. _"ahora quien viene a molestar"._

Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, aun tenía puesta la pijama pero eso no le importo.

_—_¿Quién e...—no terminó su frase, se quedo petrificada, al abrir la puerta no se esperaba que _él_ estuviera allí.

Sakura estaba tan roja como un semáforo en alto. Su amado Shaoran se encontraba frente a la puerta y el no parecía inmutarse al ver que aun no se había arreglado todavía que acordaron que hoy irían a su cita.

—Ya... estas ¿lista?, umm no recordaste que ayer a la salida te pedí si hoy saldríamos a pasear?— Por fin hablo el castaño, que miraba a Sakura, pero ella no se puso a pensar en lo que pasó a la salida, ella no recordaba nada.

_Flash Back_

Dieron el timbre para salir e ir a sus respectivas casas, todos corrian felices porque ya era viernes, por consiguiente el sábado y domingo no hay clases.

—Bueno... yo ya me voy a mi casa, ya llegaron por mi— dijo Tomoyo apuntando a la limusina donde sus guardaespaldas la esperaban—Nos vemos el lunes, que tengan un buen fin de semana— ahi se refirió a sus amigos y con un ademán de despedida se retiró.

Sakura igual se despidió de la pelinegra—Si... yo creo que tambien me voy— le dijo al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

—Ahh... ¡Espera!— Le dijo a casi un grito, todavía que la oji-verde aun se encontraba a su costado —Ehh... perdón por gritar...— se notraba que estaba muy apenado —Bueno solo quería preguntarte si... tu... quieres... salir conmigo?— pero con solo decir esas palabras estaba tan rojo como una fresa.

A la joven también se le subieron los colores a las mejillas —Claro, te parece mañana?— Le respondió con una sonrisa muy dulce característica de ella.

—¡Sííí! Yo te recogeré a tu casa a las 11:00 a.m.!— Y volvió a gritar, bajo la cabeza _"Siempre tengo que actuar como tonto frente a mi querida cerezo" _—Sí, me parece bien iré a recogerte temprano ¿está bien? — y ahora ya hablo en tono normal, pero aun se podía apreciar su nerviosismo.

—Jejeje, claro está bien— y volvió a regalarle su sonrisa cálida con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

_Fin Flash Back_

—...—Sakura volteo para abajo y mirar la ropa que traía puesta: Su pijama muy desacomodada y arrugada, aún tenía puestas sus pantuflas pero no quería imaginarse su rostro, de seguro estaría toda despeinada, o que tuviera ojeras. En su expresión se notaba horror. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente _"Shaoran" _pensó_, _y se regresó bajo de nuevo las escaleras giró la perilla de la puerta la abrio y estaba ahí todavía Shaoran que se veía algo desconsertado por su acción.

—Ponte cómodo!- Grito la pequeña castaña mientras ya iba subiendo otra vez las escaleras apuradamente. El chico sonrió para si mismo siguió su indicación y se sentó en un sofá de la sala.

Cuando la joven subió y entró a su cuarto suspiró al mismo tiempo que subía su mano y golpeaba su frente _"Diablos no recordé que tenía una cita con Shaoran" _miro a Kero que estaba recogiendo aún su cuarto se le notaba que estaba tenso, pero aún así ella se vengaría.

—Aún no he terminado contigo— Le dijo a su guardián lanzándole una mirada asesina. Eso lo puso más nervioso.

Busco rápidamente en su armario algo que ponerse, estaba desesperada ya lo había hecho esperar todavía que le cerró la puerta en su cara. Al fin encontró algo lindo que ponerse: una blusa strapless con detalle de paletón al frente color blanco, una falda corta con capas de color verde esmeralda que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y al final unos zapatos sin tacón cómodos color blanco, entonces se dio una ducha rápida, para quitarse todavía lo adormilada, se cepillo los dientes y después se cepillo el cabello que decidió dejarlo suelto, para resaltar aun más su bello rostro y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Se miró en el espejo y con una sonrisa de aprobación para si misma bajó las escaleras.

Ya estando abajo miró a Shaoran sentado en un sofá de su sala de estar. Volteo a ver el reloj de la sala, y le corrió una gotita por la nuca. 1 hora y 30 minutos arreglándose.

—Shaoran... Disculpa haber tardado tanto- dijo muy apenada por su retrazo.

A Shaoran casi se le salen los ojos, Sakura se ve bastante hermosa —No te preocupes, valió la pena- Le respondió dandole una cálida sonrisa. Eso provocó un fuerte sonrojo en la cerezo.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión Daidouji<em>

Tomoyo se encontraba 'sola' en su recámara recostada en su cama todavía que el día esta muy hermoso y el sol brilla intensamente, pero aun asi estaba bastante aburrida, estaba pensando en hacer algo para matar las horas sin hacer nada. Se levantó y fue a abrir las ventanas para que entrará aire fresco aveces sentía que se sofocaba en sus pensamientos y vio algo que le llamo la atención. Caminó a una mesa donde se encontraba un florero pequeño que en el centro se encontraba la flor de ciruelo que le dió el joven que se fue corriendo el día de ayer. Ella la tomo entre sus manos.

—_"Fuiste Tú"_—Lo dijo que un susurro que solo ella alcanzo a escuchar (eso fue lo que creía) mientras una bella sonrisa adornaba sus labios y pegaba contra su pecho aquella flor tan hermosa.

—Si... fuí yo— respondió una voz masculina, que se encontraba atras de la joven amatista.

La chica se sobresalto, casi se le salía el corazón y se giró completamente mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo carmesí bastante intenso, se cubrió la cara con ambas manos.

Frente a ella se encontraba _él _el que provocaba que se hundiera en sus pensamientos. Él solo se limito a sonreír.

—Er... Hiragizawa ¿qué hace aquí?— preguntó la joven mientras retiraba sus manos de la cara, y su nerviosismo seguía presente junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Se volvió a girar hacia el florero mientras colocaba la bonita flor en ella.

—Pues... estaba aburrido, y como iba pasando por aquí... vi que las ventanas estaban abiertas, y entré—respondió con simpleza mientras le regalaba otra de sus lindas sonrisas y su semblante era tranquilo, eso inquieto a la joven.

—Pero el caminar por aquí es prohibido, esta es residencia privada—sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y se apreciaba su inquietud, eso no era muy característico en ella

—Tienes razón...— decía sin poder borrar su sonrisa— La verdad es que vine volando— y solo se escucho una pequeña risa proveniente de él.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo que pasa, es que antes de venir acá vi por el parque pingüino a Sakura-chan y a mi querido descendiente paseando tomados de la mano

—¿En serio?— la joven inclinosu cabeza, no recordaba que ellos saldrían a pasear y entonces dió una risita cómplice _"Shaoran aprovecho el invitarla a salir mientras me fui"_

_—_¿Vamos?—tenía una mirada de picardía que la chica no evito sonreir —Tengo tiempo sin molestar a mi querido descendiente— parecía un niño pequeño queriendo hacer una travesura.

—Vamos!—respondió con muchos animos mientras de dirigía a la puerta para girar la perilla y salir, el chico la tomo de la mano y corrió hacia la ventana —Pero ¿qué es lo que haces?—estaba alarmada

El joven solo sonrió y la tomo en brazos y saltó por la ventana— creo que volando llegaremos más pronto, ¿no lo crees _Ciruelo_?—

La joven se aferro a su cuello y escondió su rostro entre el hombro y pecho del joven que la estaba cargando. El chico no dijo nada, solo sonrió ante la acción de la pelinegra.

Ya cuando llegarón al parque, ambos pelinegros ubicarón a sus amigos, vieron que estaban comprando unos helados y se dirigían a unas bancas que se encontraban al rededor del parque. Lo que les llamó la atención fue que estaban muy juntos y tomados de las manos.

El zafiro y la amatista se colocaron justo detrás de la banca, donde unos arbustos los ocultaban bien. El ojiazul saco su cabeza y frente a él estaba Shaoran, al peli-azul saco su mano de los arbustos y empujó la cabeza de Shaoran al frente. Lo que provocó que el ambarino se manchará de helado de chocolate.

Eriol y Tomoyo salieron de los arbustos y ambos reían a carcajadas, se pusieron enfrente de sus amigos y solo miraban la cara perturbada de el ámbar.

Sakura que no había dicho nada, se puso de pie y empezó a regañar a Tomoyo —Tommy-chan no debiste haber hecho eso— decia 'fingiendo' estar enojada, lo que ocurria es que la oji-verde también se quería reír.

El oji-azul extendió su mano hacia el ambarino para ofrecerle un pañuelo, éste en cambio, lo tomó resignadamente, y se limpio rápidamente la cara.

Ninguno de los castaños notaron la presencia del albino hasta cuando ambos le voltearon a ver con semblante sorpresa, y se sobresaltarón.

—Eriol-kun!— grito la oji-verde bastante feliz y emocionada. Se acercó a el y le dió un cariñoso abrazo que el oji-azul correspondió y cuando ambos se separaron miraron la cara bastante enojada de Shaoran. La castaña se puso nerviosa, pero no dijo nada.

Mientras tanto el peli-azul disfrutaba ver ese rostro perplejo de su descendiente. Al igual que Tomoyo, ella solo veía divertida la escena.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión Daidouji (Narración: Tomoyo)<em>

Estaba sentada en un sofá, no había nadie en mi casa: las de servicio descansaban ya que es domingo y mi madre... está de viaje. Si... su trabajo tiene mucho que ver con viajar, pero al menos sé que ella esta bien. Pero estoy aburrida...

Recordé mi diario, ya no he escrito en él, y menos que mi querido Eriol regresó. Busqué mi diario y me dispuse a escribir en el.

_Querido Diario 07/03/2005_

_Ayer sábado, fue un gran día pude estar al lado de mi amado oji-azul, me la pasé bastante bien con él, Sakura y Shaoran. Fue muy divertida la broma que Eriol le hiso a el nuevo 'novio' de Sakura. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo ya tenía predicho que Shaoran se pondría nervioso, pero no imagine que después de que Sakura se hubiera animado a darle un beso a Shaoran, éste se desmayaría. _Una risita salio de mis labios al recordar como mi pobre amigo se desmayó.

Flash Back

Estabamos caminando, por el parque hasta que Shaoran se detuvo. todos volteamos a verlo y él estaba bastante rojo.

—Sakura... ya te lo había dicho una vez... y no recibí una respuesta concreta— Estaba bastante rojo y mi amiga cerezo también lo estaba.—Ahora... te lo volveré a preguntar y quiero me respondas tal y como quiera tu corazón— Cada palabra que pronunciaba las hacía con ternura y lo expresaba en sus ojos al mirar fijamente a Sakura. —¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?— preguntaba con un brillo excepcional en sus ojos, mientras tomaba de las manos a Sakura.

Ella estaba llena de alegría, sin más brincó a sus brazos —Claro que quiero!—estaba bastante feliz, ella no pudo más y acercó sus boca a las comisuras de los labios de Shaoran y fue ahí mismo donde le besó.

Shaoran estaba muy impactado, y se desmayó. Eriol estalló riendo a carcajadas, Sakura y yo nos acercamos a él, que estaba muy rojo y parecía que corazones le rodeaban.

Fin Flash Back

_Eso fue bastante tierno! pero aún así su desmayo hiso que Sakura se asustará casi le daba un infarto. A parte de eso, Eriol también nos comentó por qué regreso a Tomoeda_

Flash Back

—Oye Eriol-kun porque regresaste a Tomoeda?— preguntó con curiosidad, la castaña.

—Pues... de la primera razón, fue porque Nakuru quiere estudiar para ser ayudante de médico en una escuela que está aquí en Tomoeda

—Y la segunda?—esa fui yo que quería saber por qué regresó.

—Porque... yo pienso que hay algo que deje inconcluso aquí, pero en realidad no se que sea, hace años, antes de regresar a Inglaterra ya pensaba que me faltaba algo, y aún despues de tanto tiempo aún no lo sé— y dirigió una cálida sonrisa hacia mi.— Pero aunque resuelva la duda que yo tengo pienso que me quedare mucho tiempo.

Fin Flash Back

_Aún no se que quisieron decir sus palabras, pero eso me hiso más feliz sabiendo que se quedaría aquí mucho tiempo. Me alegra tanto que el este de regreso. Pero aún tengo un 'estorbo' que no me deja ser feliz, no es que sea egoísta pero yo se que Mizuki no es la persona perfecta para Eriol, de ello estoy segura. Y más porque tengo sospechas de que la profesora Mizuki no ha olvidado a Touya._

Terminé de escribir y como recorde la escuela fui a revisar que todo estuviera listo para mañana: como la tarea y acomodar mi uniforme.

* * *

><p><em>Lunes en la mañana <em>(Escuela)

Llegue temprano como siempre, acomodé mis cosas en mi pupitre y me senté. Saqué de mi mochila los libros de la asignatura que toca en la primera hora. Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaban entrando los alumnos al salón, y entre ellos Sakura y Shaoran.

—Buenos días!—Salude muy feliz a mis amigos

—Buenos días Tomoyo!—me respondieron de la misma manera Sakura y Shaoran.

—¿Oye Sakura terminaste la tarea de Cálculo?—esa es la misma mataria que nos toca en esta primera hora y mira la cara de Sakura, supe que algo no estaba bien.

—No... la hice— dijo con un deje de horror

—hahaha, tranquila yo te lo paso, de algo te debía por el libro que me trajeron de la biblioteca—le pase mi cuaderno con la tarea terminada mientras Sakura la copiaba rápidamente.

La terminó justo cuando la profesora Mizuki entró. Ella suspiró y susurro _"arigato" _y yo le sonreí.

La profesora empezó a nombrar lista, y yo note que en mi mochila tenía una hoja blanca, entonces la saqué y empecé a dibujar en ella la insignia de Clow. Aquella insignia me la sabía de memoria por las cartas de Sakura cuando antes eran de Clow. Me nombraron y respondí rápidamente _"Presente" _y seguí dibujando, al final me había quedado bastante bien. Luego saque unos lapices de colores y empece a iluminarlo de su característico color amarillo y dorado. La profesora terminó de nombrar lista y luego se dirigió al grupo.

—Muy bien jóvenes nadie falto... hoy tenemos la bienvenida de un nuevo compañero que integrará este grupo—Hiso un ademán para que pasara el chico nuevo, muchas mujeres soltaron suspiros y la profesora Mizuki miró con indiferencia a todas aquellas que hicieron el gesto.— Viene de Londres, Inglaterra—

—Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, espero que nos llevemos muy bien— y dedico una linda sonrisa.

—Muy bien veremos en donde te sentarás...—vio que el unico asiento disponible estaba atrás de Daidouji, suspiro resignada y de mala gana —Hay un lugar disponible detras de Daidouji, Srita Daidouji levante la mano para que su nuevo compañero ubique su lugar—

La chica estaba bastante distraída en su dibujo, le habia quedado perfecto y ella estaba feliz por eso, con ese dibujo recordaría mucho a Eriol.

—¡Srita Daidouji!—y otra vez se molestó, esa niña nunca le hace caso. Camino hacia ella, ya estando de frente, Daidouji la ignoro, ni la volteo a ver. Pero cuando miro lo que tenia a sus ojos _"La insignia de Clow!" _la profesora le arrebató el dibujo y lo arrugo.

Con ello Tomoyo despertó y la miro ¡Cómo le pudo haber hecho eso! pero en la profesora se notaba mucha ira en sus ojos. La profesora tomo bruscamente el brazo de Tomoyo y la levantó de su asiento

—Ya me tienes harta Daidouji, ¡harta! de que no pongas atención cuando te lo ordeno!— gritaba con mucha furia y todos se sorprendieron y desconcertaron por la acción y espectáculo que estaba dando en el aula. La halo hasta el marco de la puerta y en un basurero arrojo con desprecio en lindo dibujo de Tomoyo —Si tanto te crees el no ponerme atención, tu misma te las verás con el Director, esperare a que te expulse, ¡Mocosa Insolente!— estaba muy furiosa y con un descontrol tremendo.

Eriol miraba la escenita que 'su' Kaho estaba dando y le molesto demasiado esa actitud y enojo que mostraba contra su querida Tomoyo. Eriol miraba a Kaho y esta le volteo a ver de un de repente y el oji-azul negó con su cabeza _"No me gusta tu actitud"_ eso le dió a entender en su mirada.

Con ello Kaho se enojó más y se llevó a Tomoyo con mucha más brusquedad al la oficina del director.

Eriol caminó hasta el basurero y tomó la hoja que Kaho arrugo, la desenvolvió y se sorprendió al ver que era una copia de su insignia de mago Clow que estaba muy bien hecha, era una replica exacta.

_(continuará...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola!<br>Bueno he aquí otro capítulo de mi querida historia (;**

**Les agradezco mucho a los que me han dejado reviews, ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir con mi historia! y bueno como verán esa maldita de Kahzorra maltratando a la pobre Tommy.**

**Discúlpenme**** mucho por haberme tardado en actualizar! Y gracias por dejarme reviews!**

**Only-girl in love: n.n' te agradezco que hayas leido mi fic y que te haya agradado y bueno tengo entendido que el significado del nombre de Tomoyo es ciruelo así que decidí ponerlo en mi historia n.n' y tranquila si Kero muere yo lo revivo xD! y si seguire con esta historia gracias a los reviews que me dejan. Domo Ariigato''**

**Midori Hanasaki:**** No sabes cuanto te agradezco qe no hayas dejado de leer mi historia, tu me das bastantes ánimos para seguirla y sobre lo de Yuki... no te puedo adelantar nada u-u que más quisiera yo, pero ya veremos en que situaciones se verá enredada Tomoyito! xD y sobre todo habrán nuestras queridas narraciones de nuestra protagonista (; Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

**guardiana:**** Cómo verás ya ha aparecido nuestro amado Eriol! Te agradezco mucho haber dejado tu review, espero que sigas leyendo la historia. Ariigato!.**

**lucysakura: O: Muchas graciias por haber leiido este fic. y más por haber dejado tu review y claro que pondre a nuestros queridos castaños, eso nunca falta! n.n' Te lo agradezco mucho!**

**Boggartt:**** Wow! Tienes mucha razón en tu comentario y te agradezco que me lo hayas hecho saber,ahora si me fijare muy bien en cada capitulo, párrafo y ortografía. Eres muy amable y en realidad muchísimas gracias! Le pondré muchísimo más esfuerzo, y pues si me vuelvo a equivocar, ¿me lo harías saber? tu eres muy buena escribiendo y obviamente detectas los errores. Gracias, gracias por tus recomendaciones, me sirvieron de mucho. Y espero actualizacion de ED! ¡Domo Arigato! **

**buenop... eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Hasta la prox.  
>Sayoo~ <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Cosas de adolescentes

Querido Diario

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de Clamp._

* * *

><p>El oji-azul negó con su cabeza <em>"No me gusta tu actitud"<em> eso le dió a entender en su mirada.

Con ello Kaho se enojó más y se llevó a Tomoyo con mucha más brusquedad a la oficina del director.

Eriol caminó hasta el basurero y tomó la hoja que Kaho arrugo, la desenvolvió y se sorprendió al ver que era una copia de su insignia de mago Clow que estaba muy bien hecha, era una replica exacta.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo estaba sentada en una silla esperando a que el director les atendiese. La profesora esperaba 'pacientemente' de pie al lado de la chica aun con el ceño fruncido<p>

Cuando les aseguraron que podían pasar, entraron y la profesora le contó todo lo sucedido en el salón de clases (omitiendo los regaños que le dio) al dueño del establecimiento.

El director miró los expedientes de la joven y noto que es una chica de gran conducta, que esta vez la pasaría por alto. A lo que la joven suspiró por lo bajo, pero si reincidía haría un acuerdo ante eso

La chica prometió que pondría más atención, no volvería a pasar.

Las dejaron salir y en eso la profesora miro con odio a la chica y se dirigieron al aula. En ese recorrido hubo un silencio incomodo y unas miradas que matarían a la amatista en menos de un segundo. Cuando entraron Mizuki vio que el joven pelinegro ya estaba instalado en su lugar.

Tomoyo se sentó rápidamente en su asiento mientras soltaba un largo suspiro que su mejor amiga notó al instante. Pasaron todas las materias siguientes y Daidouji ponía toda la atención posible. No quería preocupar a su madre, ella estaba en un viaje de negocios y no quería interrumpirle con una llamada de la escuela anunciando una suspensión de tres días por su conducta.

En el receso se juntaron los cuatro: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol que decidieron integrarlo ya que es un buen amigo. La oji-verde cuestionaba a su amiga, quería saber que le habían dicho en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la oficina principal.

—Ahora si nos dices Tomoyo, ¿Si te llevó con el director?,¿Por qué tardaron tanto?,¿Qué te dijeron?,¿Reporte?, ¿Citatorio?, ¿Suspensión?, ¿Expulsión?—preguntaba rápidamente sin dejar contestar a la pelinegra.

La chica se veía preocupada entonces decidió contestarle a su amiga—Tranquila Sakura... haber lo que paso fue: Si me llevó con el director, tardaron en atendernos porque estaban ocupados, me dijeron que la pasaría por alto pero que si reincidía llegaría a un acuerdo. Reporte... no. Citatorio... no, Suspensión...tal vez y Expulsión? ¡no!— soltó de una, todas las preguntas hechas por su amiga.

Los jóvenes solo escuchaban atentamente y callados, no se creían el que le podría pasar a su amiga.

—Dices que tal vez de suspendan?— replicaba con tristeza su querida amiga.

—Eso supongo— murmuro dudosa —Dijeron que llegarían a un acuerdo él y la profesora.

—Ya veo, pero tranquila Tommy solo pon más atención para que la profesora no lo note, yo se que la señorita Mizuki no es así. Ella es muy tranquila y amable— decia regalandole una linda sonrisa mientras unas estrellitas iluminaban sus ojos. Eso ocurría porque Sakura le tiene aprecio.

La chica le dio una misma sonrisa, un tanto pensativa pero lo ignoro. Ya cuando escucharon el timbre y los cuatro se dirigieron al aula.

* * *

><p>Ya en la salida, Tomoyo se encamino hacia su casa. Sin despedirse de sus amigos, solo se fue. Ella caminaba solitariamente por las calles, quiso escapar antes de que sus guardaespaldas ya la esperaran afuera de la escuela.<p>

Pero no reparó en alguien que caminaba detrás suyo.

—Señorita Tomoyo!— Decía una voz masculina y bastante amable que provenía detrás de ella. La chica paró y reconoció al instante de quien era aquella suave voz. De repente se giró para estar de frente.

—Joven Yukito, que agradable sorpresa!— exclamó feliz al verlo. El llevaba dos bolsas repletas, que como decía en éstas eran panecillos.

—Lo mismo digo, lo que ocurre es que iba pasando por aquí para dirigirme a mi hogar y en la esquina percibí el delicioso aroma de unos panecillos recién horneados. No pude aguantar más que decidí comprar algunos— explico con una sonrisa amable.

En eso la joven solo una risilla discreta al ver las enormes bolsas con la que cargaba _"A eso le llama ¿algunos?"_

_—_Tienes razón, son demasiados— susurro para sí mismo pero la joven le alcanzo a escuchar. De nuevo, si su percepción no le fallaba, le leyó la mente.

_—_¡No! me refiero a que..._—_La joven no pudo terminar su frase, cuando vio que el joven tendía de su mano un panecillo hacia ella amablemente.

—Vamos... acéptelo, no es cosa del otro mundo.

La joven asintió quedamente y tomó el panecillo. —Muchas gracias—repuso mientras le sonreía feliz.

—No es nada— exclamó con su linda sonrisa —¿le podría acompañar a su casa?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! no, no quiero interferir en su camino, sería mejor que usted vaya a su casa.—insistió, no quería que obstruyera su paso.

—Nada de eso, nunca me perdonaría el dejar que una linda señorita se dirigiera a su hogar sola.— explicó de forma suave.

—E-está bien— titubeo un poco mientras le ofrecía ayuda para que cargara al menos una bolsa, a lo que el chico no acepto.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la casa de la chica, mientras hablaban de varios temas. Iban muy entretenidos, les parecía agradar la compañía del otro.

* * *

><p><em>Mansión Daidouji<em>

La joven suspiró ya estando adentro de su hogar, justamente de que se había despedido del joven Yukito.

_"Es una persona bastante amable" _lo dijo en un suspiro mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto.

Cuando entro dejo caer su mochila, suspiró de alivio gracias a que no tenía deberes de tarea que hacer, a lo que se tumbaba en la cama boca abajo, se volteo y vio en una pequeña mesa su diario.

Sonrió y se levantó para tomarlo. se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y dejar pasar aire fresco, era algo que le agradaba. El ver como las cortinas color lavanda jugueteaban con el viento, parecía extrañamente a una danza. Después de eso recordó su diario.

Sacó de un cajón una linda caja de madera muy fina y dudó un momento hasta que se decidió a abrirla. Buscó por un momento lo que necesitaba hasta que lo encontró. Un bolígrafo una vez obsequiado por su padre, que a pesar del tiempo aun tenía tinta. Su madre le permitió conservarlo, siempre nota cierta nostalgia que ella emite al hablar sobre el; a la joven la embarga de la misma manera. A pesar de aquello la chica recuerda felizmente a su padre. Era una persona única, bastante amable dulce y cariñoso cuando se trataba de su esposa y su pequeña hija.

La chica siempre que le recuerda le da tristeza, felicidad y le agradaban los momentos únicos que vivió.

Tomó su diario y se acercó a un sofa incorporándose en los suaves asientos y empezó a escribir sobre todo lo ocurrido en su día.

_Querido Diario: 08/03/2005_

_Simplemente hoy fue un día pesado, pensé que todo se me venía encima. Creo que a penas me salvé. No me imaginaría como podría interrumpir los asuntos de trabajo a mi madre. Ella siempre es muy cariñosa y paciente conmigo, pero no podría decirle que mi conducta se esta dañando por mi distacción._

_Tengo que ser más atenta, la mayoría de las veces soy discreta pero por una extraña razón no estoy logrando convencer a los demás. Ni a mi misma. A los únicos que puedo engañar son a Sakura y Shaoran; eso espero._

_Debo admitir que me dio mucho enojo el que la profesora arrugara mi dibujo. En la salida intente buscarlo en los basureros pero la ola de alumnos queriendo retirarse e ir directo a sus casas no me lo permitieron. Sé que no era un dibujo original, pero me gustó como salio. Pensaba dárselo a él y saber lo que opinaba._

Tomoyo cerró el diario y dejó el bolígrafo al lado. Se puso a pensar en si él aceptaría el dibujo y que es lo que le diría.

La chica estaba bastante aburrida, miro la ropa que traía puesta. Aun tenía el uniforme característico de su preparatoria, decidió cambiarse. Se puso ropa para salir, quería dar una vuelta por ahí. Tal vez a un parque o cualquier lugar.

'o'o'o'o'

Caminaba por las calles, lo bueno fue que los guardaespaldas no notaron que ya había llegado del instituto. Aun menos cuando volvió a salir para dar una vuelta. Pasó por un puente bastante hermoso y a lo lejos notó a un chico que miraba atentamente el pequeño río debajo de donde se encontraba.

La chica se acercó discretamente al chico, utilizando una excusa discreta: mirar el estanque que estaba a sus ojos. Se colocó al lado de él, sin voltearse a ver. Sus rostros se marcaban con gracia en el agua. La joven pudo notar quien era.

—Tu reflejo se ve igual de hermoso ante el agua— el joven de cabellera azul murmuró sin voltearle a ver pero con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

La chica sonrió de al escuchar sus palabras y con un leve sonrojo. Que la chica trató de ocultar. Pero el joven lo vio antes de que la joven se cubriera las mejillas rojizas.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te parece?— exclamó tiernamente mientras le miraba a los ojos con un brillo excepcional. La amatista asintió con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. —¿Sabes? Me encantó tu dibujo, es hermoso— La chica se sobresaltó al escucharle decir eso, el joven la miraba con cariño, la chica esquivo un poco su mirada —¿te molestaría si lo conservo?

La amatista sin dudar asintió rápidamente afirmando su pregunta. Dándole una sutil sonrisa.

Los pelinegros caminaban y platicaban tranquilamente por la calle, hasta que se dirigieron mecánicamente al parque pingüino. El escenario de la mayoría de las capturas de las cartas Clow y Sakura, un sitio tranquilo donde se podría relajar cualquier persona. Lleno de niños pequeños corriendo de un lado a otro con sus pequeños rostros pintados de inocencia junto con una tierna sonrisa.

Vieron unos bultos a un costado de los columpios del Rey Pingüino, eran Sakura y Shaoran... besándose. Parecía que casi se arrancarían los labios, se estaban dando un largo y apasionado beso. Muy juntos se despedazaban el uno al otro. A Tomoyo le desconcertó el como su amiga Sakura le seguía el mismo juego a Shaoran.

Shaoran seguía con su trabajo y nunca reparó en que dos pelinegros les miraran , en cambio a Sakura, ella tenia los ojos muy cerrados mientras jugueteaba con la lengua de su novio de forma desesperada.

En el mismo lugar un poco lejos de ahí un pequeño niño de menos de 4 años de edad que quería ir a jugar un poco, notó que la resbaladilla estaba repleta.

No en cambio, cuando vio algo desde lejos y muy emocionado caminó porque nadie estaba ahí se subió a su columpio favorito, se sorprendió al ver como unas personas mayores hacían _eso_ en un parque de niños. Al chiquillo se le empezó a asomar un pucherito y unas lagrimas querían salir de sus pequeños ojos.

El niño no aguantó mas así que empezó a llorar como solo los pequeños saben hacerlo (gritos que podrían aturdir y destruir sus tímpanos) Los castaños se separaron rápidamente al escucharlo, el pequeño estaba sentado en el columpio que estaba al frente de ellos.

La joven de bellos ojos esmeraldas miraba al pequeño y se acerco a él.

—¿Qué paso pequeñito, te perdiste?—cuestionó con un tono muy preocupado, la joven se le veía bastante acalorada y sus labios estaban bastante rojos.

El niño negó con su cabecita mientras agachaba la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurre entonces?—volvió a preguntar mientras se agachaba para estar a su altura.

—Ese... monstro te quedia comed!— decía con un tono muy triste y explicable para su edad mientras apuntaba al castaño con su pequeño dedo acusador.

La castaña vio al pequeño con mucho cariño, era lógico que el pequeño no entendiera y dejara expresar su inocencia —¿Te gustaría que te acompañe con tu madre?— Preguntaba mientras se incorporaba y le tendía su mano al niñito.

Al pequeño se le arrebolaron las mejillas y se levantó del columpio mientras tomaba la mano de la joven. Sakura miro a Shaoran dándole a entender que regresaría en un momento.

—¿Pod qué estabas con ese señod?, es muy feo como pada que este contigo, tu edes muy bonita— decía mirando a la oji-verde mientras sus mejillas se les veía un poco más rosadas. Sakura se enterneció ante sus palabras y siguio caminando con el pequeño.

Mientras tanto el castaño seguía ahí de pie y con un _problema_ del que aun no se ha dado cuenta.

—Valla que les gusta hacer espectáculo, ¿qué no ves que hay niños pequeños por aquí?—replicaba la joven amatista acercándose al castaño que miraba a Sakura hablar con ese niñito al que le había dicho _"¿Monstro?"_ ya cuando los perdió de vista dejó de prestar atención a eso y volteo a ver a sus amigos.

—No es mi culpa, es de ese mocoso. No tenia por qué estar pasando por aquí— respondió seriamente, sin mirar a los ojos de los presentes.

—Amm... este es un parque para niños, la respuesta sería: Es tu culpa, y no tienen porque hacer eso en frente de los pequeños—

El ambarino no se tomo la molestia de contestar, solo seguía con su mirada esquiva se notaba que estaba de malhumor.

_"¿Enojado, porque no pudo disfrutar más de Sakura?" _pensó la joven amatista mientras soltaba una risita por lo bajo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, precisamente no muy incomodo pero nadie sabia que palabra pronunciar. No hasta que el joven oji-azul miro a Shaoran y se fijo que había pasado _algo. _No muy propio y de forma _indecorosa._

—Hee... Shaoran ¿cómo van las cosas allá _abajo_?— preguntó el oji-azul con la vista fija en la expresión del ambarino, ninguno de los presentes entendió lo que quiso dar a entender. —No sabía que fueras del tipo _fogoso._

_"Allá abajo?" "Tipo ¿fogoso?" _se cuestionó mentalmente el joven de cabellos chocolates. Era lo malo de el, nunca entendía a la primera. Agachó su mirada y lo _vio._

Le dio mucha pena lo que estaba ocurriendo, como... _eso _le había hecho una mala jugada. Mientras se regañaba y cuestionaba mentalmente por su descuido que lo tomo desprevenido.

Tomoyo observó al mismo tiempo que el castaño y se sorprendió por lo que veían sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba. Inmediatamente la joven volteo la mirada hacia el otro lado, mientras el castaño permanecía inmóvil... y otra _cosa_ también.

Corrió hacia una banca y se sentó rápidamente mientras pegaba su torso a sus muslos para cubrir... el _problema. "Cuando esto se baje... juro que te mato Hiragizawa" _pensaba en el momento que murmuraba maldiciones. No era culpa de Eriol, pero la forma en la que se lo hizo saber lo apenó bastante.

Ya cuando llegó la oji-verde, que aún no sabe lo que ha pasado, se colocó al lado de Tomoyo. Esta observó a su amiga y no articulo palabra, pero se le veía muy rara. Giró la cabeza y vió a su novio sentado en la banca agachado. Eso le extraño y arrugo curiosamente el ceño. Se acercó al ambarino y éste ante su presencia no atrevía subir la mirada o levantarse porque notaría a su _amiguito. _Sakura no es muy observadora, pero aun así el permanecería así.

_—_Ah... Sakura, amm...—pronuncio lo suficientemente alto como para que su novia escuchara mientras el seguía agachado —¿puedes ir a tu casa?, que Eriol y Tomoyo te acompañen yo los alcanzaré en un rato ¿si?—suplicaba y los jóvenes pelinegros lo notaron y asintieron al momento en que lo pidió.

—Está bien pero, ¿ocurre algo malo?— replicaba preocupada mientras intentaba inclinarse hacia el.

—¡No!, es solo que necesito hacer algo, por favor váyanse yo los alcanzo— se notaba más suplica y ruego en su voz. La chica asintió y se alejaron.

Ya pasaron unos momentos y cuando se aseguró que todo estaba en orden se puso de pie y verificó que el problema se hubiera esfumado. El joven nunca pensó que esas _'Cosas de Adolescentes'_ le fueran a ocurrir de esa manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoola! n.n<strong>

**Perdonenme por no actualizar pronto pero tengo una valiosa razón: Mi maestra de literatura nos dejo leer dos libro que... AH! están aburridos, me daba mucha... amm... _"flojera" _leerlos. Obviamente no lo van a conocer... Pero al leerlo se me acortaba la inspiración para poder escribir la continuación de mi fic. Son libros cortos, aun así los leí rápido pero es muy revoltoso, desacomodo mi hilito que tengo en mi historia.**

**Pero... Aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero que sea de su agrado y como verán... no me culpen xD se que me pase un poquito con Shaoran pero pues... así va el fic. Influencias de mis amigas que me dijeron que escribiera algo _insinuador_ u-u y otra cosa, el niño que apareció habla de forma muy chiquiada como para tener menos de 4 años.**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews, espero que disculpen mi tardanza.**

**Boggartt:**** Amm... ¬¬ Gracias...' (**"supongo"**) **

**Only-girl in love:**** Te agradezco mucho el que sigas leyendo esta historia, sí yo también odio a Kaho... no te preocupes... morirá, no te creas pero ya veré como acabo con ella. Arigato por seguir esta historia y bueno en el capítulo anterior Eriol hizo una pequeña broma, pero pues aquí en este chap. si se paso.**

**maga oscura:**** Gracias por leer el fic. y perdón por tardar en la actualización, ya he dicho que tuve razón pero aun así no se justifica. De todos modos Muchas Gracias!**

**lucysakura: Sí a mi me encantó también como se le declaró, sí ya aparecio Eriol! y habrá mucho de él y de nuestra querida protagonista. Vamos! anímate a escribir una historia. Claro que te apoyare! . . . A ver si como cantas, escribes! jajaja muchas gracias por dejar tu review. Si quieres anímate a escribir un songfic eso te quedaría bien.**

**Midori Hanasaki:**** Mil gracias, muchas muchas gracias! por dejar tu review eres muy linda n.n', me alegra que no te olvides de esta historia GRACIAS! me das tantos ánimos para seguir, no importa que tardes en dejar review. Claro! yo odio a Kahzorra... a esa maestra... prostituta... AH! perdón xD maestra sustituta (creo que me confundí *amm sarcasmo*) xD como verás la odio con toda mi alma hasta le he inventado nombres... n.n' tales serían como Kahzorra, Kaho Shit'zuki, Bitch'zuki Kaho... e't'c (; y en efecto la esencia a mi fic es la narración de Tomoyo... ya más adelante verán porqué es muy importante su narración.**

**Bueno ¡eso es todo!... ¿olvide algo? xD sip creo que sip...**

**Boggartt:**** AH TE CREAS! xD perdón! (Espero que no te la hayas creído) a tí te debo TODO (**de forma figurada en FF'NET**) Bueno... creo que ya aclaramos todo por medio de PM's, muy largos por cierto ñ.ñ y te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de ayudarme a progresar y sobre aceptar lo de sensibilidad xD (**omitamos eso**) Buenop... pues muchas gracias y _¿amm... te la creíste? _Espero que no! obvio no es cierto... GRACIAS! por todo y espero que te haya gustado el chapter 'a mi se me hizo muy pasado por lo que le hice a Shaoran' pero pues... ya veré tu opinión en un review (; (**si quieres**) Pero como verás no siempre es sencillo incorporar las perspectivas de los demás. Lo importante son las coincidencias y los puntos de acuerdo ¿no?. u-u no es facil evolucionar desde la posición individualista etc. Amm... pregunta ¿Me tienes en alerta? si es así me sentiré acosada. xD NO ES CIERTO! Gracias de nuevo por ofrecerme ayuda! Adiositop'**

**Sí eso es todo! muchas gracias por leer... etc. Espero que no piensen que soy una pervert' pero el punto a mi favor es que yo no tengo esa mente... indecorosa. Como lo he dicho unas amigas me dijeron que lo hiciera así y pues... ;D**

**Sayoo**


End file.
